blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuru Kirijo/Quotes
Character Introduction *''I'm going to execute them. Lend me your strength. Why don't you two show me your resolve?'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi : Jin: You're wasting my time. Stand in my way and die. : Mitsuru: Calm down. You're far too bloodthirsty. Rachel Alucard : Rachel: I do have high hopes for you, Queen of Executions. : Mitsuru: I'm quite fond of that nickname. Let me show you how I earned it. Mai Natsume : Mai: Th-That's quite the outfit! Are you going to fight in that? : Mitsuru: It's suited for battle, despite its appearance. Nu-13 : Nu: Enemy analysis complete. High level entity confirmed. : Mitsuru: Hehe, I'll show you that victory cannot be determined by data alone. Persona 4 Arena Naoto Shirogane : Mitsuru: It seems the usual approach won't cut it. I'm counting on you, Shirogane. : Naoto: Leave it to me. Just follow the plan. Aegis : Aegis: I have a new objective: intercepting and eliminating the targets. : Mitsuru: No need to hold back. I expect good things from you. Akihiko Sanada : Akihiko: Mitsuru, you know what we have to do... : Mitsuru: Yeah, it's time we demonstrate our resolve. Elizabeth : Mitsuru: In the name of the Kirijo family! : Elizabeth: Let the all-out, no rules deathmatch begin! Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae :Orie: Failure is not an option. Let's stay focused and deal with them. :Mitsuru: Very well. We'll keep them within our reach and suppress them. Just as we theorized. Seth the Assassin : Mitsuru: I shall execute you with elegance. : Seth: So you'll be dead before you know it... Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Show me why they call you the Queen of Execution. ♪ : Mitsuru: I certainly will try to... Now let's go! RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: The strong can go into battle with the sense of ease. :Mitsuru: That's true, but don't let your guard down. Blake Belladonna :Blake: I'll throw 'em off balance, you finish them off. :Mitsuru: Understood, I like I'm setting my foes, but I leave them to you this time. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi : Mitsuru: This match is over. Anything more is just wasted effort. : Jin: Fine. We don't have time to finish this trash anyway. Rachel Alucard : Mitsuru: Execution complete. : Rachel: Impressive! You live up to your reputation. Mai Natsume : Mai: Thank you for the match. : Mitsuru: Indeed. That worked out nicely. Nu-13 : Nu: Battle complete. Revising target threat level downward. : Mitsuru: I hate to say I told you so, but... Persona 4 Arena Naoto Shirogane : Naoto: We win, you underestimated us. : Mitsuru: We're not so green that we miss and open. Aegis : Aegis: Just as the data predicted, Mitsuru-san. : Mitsuru: Magnifique! Brilliantly done! Akihiko Sanada : Mitsuru: Your training seems to paid off, Akihiko. : Akihiko: I can't stay in one place forever. Neither can you, Mitsuru. Elizabeth : Mitsuru: My stakes were higher than yours. : Elizabeth: How unfortunate for you. Better luck next time. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae : Orie: The curtain falls. This match is settled. : Mitsuru: That's the end of that. Elegantly done. Seth the Assassin : Seth: Your name suits you well, Queen of Executions. : Mitsuru: High praise, coming from an assassin. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Ouch. That was gruesome even by my standards. : Mitsuru: I see no need for mercy in battle. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Mitsuru: Execution complete. : Weiss: Execution? That's disturbing. Blake Belladonna :Blake: We carry heavier burdens than you do... :Mitsuru: ...And they drive us harder forgiven us. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi : Mitsuru: You lack focus, but I could train you... If you could achieve that, I would fight by your side again. : Jin: I have no intention of getting involved with your little farce. Go train by yourself. Rachel Alucard : Mitsuru: From time to time, my victims will request a second execution just after the first. Do these poor souls crave my judgment because they simply cannot judge themselves? : Rachel: Perhaps. They may realize deep down that they need punishment and find themselves unable to act. Or perhaps they are merely perverts. Mai Natsume : Mitsuru: Brilliant. Your combat skills are honed through long years of training. Once you learn to make informed decisions based on your physical condition, you will improve further. : Mai: Th-Thank you very much! I'll keep working on it! (I've gotta stop moving like I still have a guy's body...) Nu-13 : Mitsuru: Sheer force, while helpful, is not the only factor that determines a match. Luck and experience can also play a major role. : Nu: No matter how many times you try, the outcome will always be the same. Persona 4 Arena Naoto Shirogane : Mitsuru: You took us lightly. You judged us by our appearance and you lost. : Naoto: Never judge a book by its cover. Investigation and battle are fundamently the same. Aegis : Aegis: I am no longer alone. And I'm sure the other Shadow Operatives feel the same way. : Mitsuru: The time you're spent and the trust you've built with us will not betray you. you have no need to fear. Akihiko Sanada : Akihiko: Heh. Guess we're fighting together again. : Mitsuru: Whatever I'm with you, I feel driven to reach greater heights... I guess the word "rivals" suits us well. Elizabeth : Elizabeth: Wow. You put all your eggs in one basket. An impressive gambling technique, to be sure. : Mitsuru: It's the only sort of gamble I know. There's no better way to demonstrate my resolve. Under Night In-Birth Orie Ballardiae : Orie: I value the success of the Licht Kries over my own. Anyone working for an organization they value would do the same. So as long as our goals are aligned, I will continue to fight alongside you. : Mitsuru: No need to be so formal, the fight is over. Besides, it's important for a soldier to find rest wherever she can! Seth the Assassin : Seth: Forgive me for my impropriety. My skills must have seemed brash, in the eyes of a lady of your standing. : Mitsuru: Not at all. What matters isn't one's status, but their resolve. Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: I expected nothing less from the queen. Now, why don't you show me all the different ways you carry out your executions! My body's trembling in anticipation. : Mitsuru: I fear you may be disappointed. I fight to the best of my abilities: nothing more, nothing less. Execution is the means, not the end. RWBY Weiss Schnee : Mitsuru: Calm analysis and precision strikes... Just what you'd expect from the Ice Queen. : Weiss: You're not bad yourself, Imperious Queen of Executions... I pity the opponent in the face of your mercilessness. Blake Belladonna :Mitsuru: Incroyable. You're tremendously skilled. You would be a great addition to our organization. :Blake: To think someone like you is praising a Faunus like me... While I'm fluttered. I'm afraid that there are still things I have to do. Until then... Category:Quotes